Dragoon Party at the Hotel
by DragonWarriorM
Summary: Chaos I tell you! Chaos in the hotel! Chapter 2 is up, c'mon! R&R! You know you want to...DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

(Prologue)

"This is getting boring," Matthew called out. "Maybe I should make a fanfic for Legend of Dragoon sometime because I'm getting bored?"

"Yah, I would like to listen to your fanfic too," called out Matthewtwo, meaning it.

"Also, get reviews," called a third one, named Matthewthree.

"Ditto on what the other two said," called out Matthewfour.

"Fine, I'll make it humor," was what Matthew decided.

(After Prologue)

Wait a second…

What do you mean start? I was going to start before **YOU** came into the picture!

Fine, **NOW** I will start. No interruptions.

(Notes)

NOTE: THIS IS A HUMOR FANFIC!

ANOTHER NOTE: There may be a few spoilers… be warned!

**ANOTHER NOTE** (again, but don't worry, this is my last note): Please review my story, and I don't really mind if you say things like "it stinks" or any other type of thing like that, so… just review, I check, I take the review. Thank you.

P.S. (I can't still use P.S. if I can't use NOTE anymore…) this story is my first one, so it might not be humorous, so… yah. Oh, and I will add myself to the story as well. Note that this is with **Shana** only, not **Miranda**. 

(Story)

"What now?" asked Albert. "There's nothing to do. I mean like, sure, we can find out what element or dragoon type someone is, but… I like the day off from being a dragoon. Can we get Matthew to come in?

"Yep, I'm here," answered Matthew. "So, where is the gang?"

"Um… hello?" replied Meru. "Are you blind? We are right here, three feet behind you!"

"Right," called Matthew. "Here we are, the… hotel which I hypnotized the owner in believing that I was his manager."

"You what!" cried out Shana.

"Er… nothing important, Shana." answered Matthew again. "Anyways, we uh… now have a room which _I _will be paying for."

"Nice…" was the obvious response from Rose.

"So, you're going to pay for a room for some strangers who you don't know?" asked Dart.

"That's about all," and with that response from Matthew, no one asked questions about that anymore.

They headed over to the hotel which they had their own rooms for. When they got there, they… um… well, let's just check in to see what's going on.

"Really!" shrieked Meru.

"That's… crazy!" was the answer from Haschel.

"Yep, that's right. You get your own personal rooms for free," the hotelkeeper answered with content.

"Yes, because I'm paying for it," Matthew spoke again.

"Um, okay, I guess there's no harm… none that we know of anyway." Dart announced.

"So, it's agreed. Stay here tonight and tomorrow, have a nice sleep today, and then have a party tomorrow." Was what the hotelkeeper said.

"Yay!" said Meru.

"Calm down," Matthew quickly interrupted the go-crazy-when-something-great-happens girl.

"Kongol want break too." Was what the big giant named Kongol said.

"I really think we can take a break for a day from moving around for weeks," Dart decided. "I can't tell anymore if we have been traveling for weeks, or months! That's how much I need to take a break. Everyone that wants to take a break, say I."

Quickly, every dragoon but Rose and Kongol said the word (or letter, either way) "I". After everyone else but the two said "I", Kongol just nodded his head, followed by Rose shrugging.

"Well, it's agreed," the hotelkeeper announced. "Everyone is staying here for tonight and tomorrow."

Soon, the hotelkeeper pointed out each of their respective rooms to whoever was supposed to be in it. Every dragoon and Matthew was taken to their rooms, and none of the dragoons suspected anything. There really was nothing to suspect now, anyway.

Eventually, the dragoons went to sleep. Matthew slept right after all the dragoons were asleep. Tomorrow was another day to rest, but none of them knew what was going to happen tomorrow…

(Other things that you might need to know)

I know, this probably did stink, eh? No hilarious words or anything, but… after all, this is my first fanfic, and after all, this is just the preview… sort of a preview otherwise. Anyways, there will be the next chapter seeing what happens on the next day.

This only took me about… an hour to complete… maybe an hour and a half tops. So, enjoy my first chapter ever!

Please read and review (R&R) after you finish reading.

I must owe a few people who made their fanfics on humor, including the hilarious Dee, which made me laugh my head off… okay, not really, but I almost did.

Enjoy!

It has been a little over a MONTH, and around TEN, TEN people even LOOKED at the story. NO ONE had entered a review. Hmm...


	2. Chapter 1, Day 1, MADNESS!

(Things you need to know)

Yes, I had this part of the story a day after I made the first one, but… I was waiting for some reviews… unfortunately, no one reviewed. I'll add the next chapter too.

Besides, I still had a day and a half to go back then before I could send this for it to be shown to everyone.

(Prologue)

"Hmm, today is another day," Matthew told himself. "Let the party with the dragoons begin!"

(Story)

"What the heck!" cried out Matthew. It was 10AM when he woke up, and none of the other dragoons were awake. "What in the world is this! There has never been a group of seven, where no one is awake by 10, 10AM! This is… impossible!"

Like he was saying, all the other dragoons were still asleep.

"Arg! When do they wake up---" Matthew quickly stopped. If they were asleep… he could create some kind of plot. He could steal all the dragoon spirits of the dragoons, and create some kind of plot for that! Fire, wind, light, darkness, thunder, water, and earth… all the dragoon spirits stolen for some kind of plot. After all, it is their fault for being asleep.

Matthew came over to Dart's room first. He came in, looked to see that Dart was sleeping, and took his dragoon spirit. Then, he put it in a pouch. He did the same for Albert, then Shana, and after Shana, he took Haschel's. Eventually, he came up to Meru's room and heard a small noise. Matthew decided that he would come here later, because the enthusiastic Meru would wake up if he opened the door. He went into Kongol's room after, and then stole his dragoon spirit, and after that, putting it in the pouch he was keeping the dragoon spirits in. The reason he tried to do Rose's room last is because she would probably wake up from the creaking door, so… Matthew would try robbing that room tomorrow. He went back to the door of Meru's room, and of course, stole the blue sea dragon's dragoon spirit without waking Meru up. He placed it into the pouch, closed Meru's door, and went back to his own room.

"Now where am I supposed to put this?" wondered the confused Matthew. He had no idea where to put it in his room. He thought of the most secret hiding place someone could put a pouch, which the dragoons won't suspect. No, I'm not going to tell you the secret hiding place. Figure it out yourself. When he was done, he realized it was 11AM. He waited another hour, before Rose woke up. At around 11:30AM, Shana, Dart, Kongol, Haschel, and Albert woke up. At noon, Meru finally woke up. Of course, before noon time, they did something personally in their own rooms. Each person headed over to the end of the room to meet, for breakfast, but little did they know, that it was already lunch time.

"Yes, it is lunch, and I am not lying," was the response from Matthew.

"What! LUNCH! No! Impossible! We could not have woken up at THIS time!" was the surprised response from Meru.

"Well, that would explain why I'm starving," was what Haschel replied.

"Kongol hungry too," was what Kongol replied to Meru as well.

"Remember, today is the party for you guys, or girls otherwise," was what Matthew told them.

"Oh yeah!" called out Dart. "Let's eat lunch, then we can go nuts afterwards."

"Hey, wait a second…" was what Shana said, but she said it in a voice which meant that she was wondering something. "I couldn't find my dragoon spirit!"

"Hmm, that's odd. I couldn't find my dragoon spirit either," answered Albert.

"I had mine when I woke up," replied Rose.

"Are you sure you didn't put them in random places or anything?" was what Dart asked them. "If you put them in one place or another every day, they'll get lost, of course."

"No, I was sure I put my dragoon spirit on the table," answered Shana.

"Same with me," Albert agreed with Shana.

"Okay, everyone, go check to see if you have your dragoon spirits in your rooms," Dart finally decided.

All the dragoons checked their rooms but Rose, because she already had hers. Another 10 minutes passed before Dart, Shana, Haschel, and Albert came sprinting down their rooms saying anything about not having their dragoon spirits in their rooms.

"Shana, you were right! I can't find my dragoon spirit anywhere!" called out Dart. "Either we put them somewhere else, or someone stole them!"

"Same here," was the only thing that Albert and Haschel could say.

"Let's wait for Meru and Kongol," Dart decided.

Another 10 minutes passed, and Kongol came out shaking his head, meaning "no". 10 minutes after those 10 minutes that passed when Kongol came out after those 10 minutes which Dart, Shana, Haschel, and Albert came out, Meru had to come out as well, but yelling "I couldn't find my dragoon spirit! Where did that thing go?"

"Er… guys?" asked Matthew.

"Ya?" called out Dart.

"Isn't today the party, where we're supposed to go crazy and stuff?"

"If we can't find our dragoon spirits, then…"

"Well, I know who stole it, but you have to stay here for a day, and have a party. If you want, you can stay here for more than one day," interrupted Matthew.

"You tell us now, or I'll kill you," answered Rose in her harsh voice.

"You know, if you kill me now, you'll never find it," Matthew answered back.

"Rose, let's just take the offer, and take a break for the day. It won't kill us, anyways," Dart answered.

"Fine," Rose called back after several seconds of thinking.

"So, it's agreed. Have the party, and the six of you get your dragoon spirits back," Matthew finally announced.

"Do you think we can trust him, Dart?" Rose whispered to Dart.

"I think we can, Rose."

(Other things you might need to know)

Sorry for the repeated usage of all these words. I'm not smart enough to come up with supercalifragilisticexpialidocious words that are as long as supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Oh look, I just did two that are the same without noticing. Anyways, thank you for reading.

This took me around 50 minutes to complete.

M's insignia: please R&R (read & review), thank you!

Final thing to note: I am sorry with how un-humorous this chapter is, I only thought of one thing funny (which I will not list, in case you're just reading this for spoilers). But, so far so… okay for me, I guess. We'll see how this story really goes… uploading the next chapter…


	3. Chapter 2, Day 1, MADNESS!

(Things you need to know)

I started this on the same day at night time as the last chapter, but… I wanted reviews, so… ya… like before, I decided to add this chapter as well, to TRY and make more reviews. I am still looking for reviews.

Anyways, please read, as usual, and then, like they all say, review when you've finished reading.

Words in complete capitals are when they are pointing out something, or yelling about it. You can figure it out.

(Prologue)

It was 1PM when all of the dragoons, and Matthew, ate lunch. When it was 1:30PM, they were all done.

(Story)

"Mmm," said Meru, rubbing her tummy. "Such nice quality food… I'm stuffed."

"You're telling…" Albert stopped the sentence, and looked as if he was going to become sick. "BATHROOM!" was what he could say before he actually had to run to the bathroom, which he couldn't find anywhere, resulting in him almost exploding, but he managed to… well, not blow up.

"Hmm, you'd think that he'd have to show that in front of all of us," exclaimed Matthew.

"So, are we having a party or what!" asked Meru. "You said we were going to have a party!"

"Well, fine, as I'm the leader of this group, I say---" Dart was interrupted by Haschel.

"Hey, who said HE was the leader? I am the oldest!" Haschel asked Dart.

"I think he should be the leader," answered Shana in a rough tone.

"Do we really care?" asked Rose.

"I was just going to say that we were going to do the party thing…" called out Dart, cutting off any further arguments or questions.

"Oh…" called out Haschel and Shana.

"Psh, whatever," Rose answered in her usual harsh voice.

They started getting ready for the party, starting at 2PM. Albert had to… uh… he wanted to go to the bathroom, but he didn't know where it was. Haschel and Shana started arguing about who should be leader. Meru went entirely nuts. Kongol was limited to what rooms he could help with because of his big size. This was a good and a bad thing. In the bad thing, he could not go in some rooms because he was too tall. A few times, he hit his head onto several low doors with his head. But in the good side, he could reach the higher sides in some rooms, making it so that the people who were helping start the party did not have to use ladders. The people who were helping start the party was Rose, Dart, and Matthew. Matthew was able to watch each thing the party was doing, with his cool magic powers, much like the one that… uh… nothing. He just watched everything the party was doing, and how he could, I cannot say.

(Cut in the story)

Matthew: Okay, stop typing!

Narrator: Why?

Matthew: That is not what I told you to type!

Narrator: What you told me to type does NOT make sense!

Matthew: Deal with it.

Narrator: YOU deal with it.

Matthew: Why are you typing this up on the computer?

Narrator: Don't you think it would be nice to have people read our conversation outside of the computer?

Matthew: Genius, Narrator!

Narrator: I have a name, you know.

Matthew: Ya, whatever. If you stop whining about this, I'll promote you.

Narrator: A promotion!

Matthew: Yes. You are seriously smart.

Narrator: And, don't you think it would be seriously smart if I keep what I said up there?

Matthew: Fine, you win. It is smart to keep something that a smart narrator types up in a place, after all.

Narrator: Let's go back to typing up the story.

Matthew: Deal!

Narrator: …

Matthew: … Start typing what I say. -takes a deep breath-

(End of cut of story)

(Continuing story)

Usually, only Dart would be convinced to help, but since Rose had nothing else to do, she figured she could go along with this. It took almost an hour, but they finished decorating, with Matthew helping, of course.

Then, they called all the dragoons to come, so they could tell everyone about the grand plans.

"Okay, everyone. We are now ready to start the party!" announced Dart.

"Yippee!" yelled out Meru, very anxious.

"And, when we're in the party, I can start talking to you and Shana about who should be leader!" called out Haschel, a little angry. Dart, Shana, Rose, and Matthew found out that his eye was twitching a little bit.

"Er… ya, whatever. Anyways, let the party begin!" Dart called out.

At the word "begin", everyone sprinted into one place or another. Matthew watched as Albert ran around in circles, looking like he was green. He eventually ran into a wall, and went unconscious. Shana and Haschel went in one room, and started yelling and screaming about who should be leader, Dart or Haschel himself. Rose was spotted being her usual evil self, and went right into her own room, mumbling about something. Meru was running around crazy, and eventually, hit her head on Kongol's stomach. This caused Kongol to feel like he needed to go to the bathroom, and the maid had to get some ice for Meru's head because she kept complaining about how Kongol's stomach felt like a brick wall. Dart watched the conversation with Shana and Haschel, or at least spying from a hole in the door. Matthew watched everything that was going on, compared to how Dart needed to watch only one thing. After Kongol got his stomach hit by Meru, he ran around in circles like Albert, and ran into a wall with his head, but since he was so large and strong, the wall broke. Then, the maid had to get ice for his head too. After this happened, there was a noise.

"Heyyah!" called out Haschel, knocking out Shana. "That should teach you not to mess with an old man who knows martial arts!"

"Nice, so you knocked out Shana, and now there's two people who are unconscious," Matthew opened the door, revealing himself and Dart.

"Hey! I was spying on him… I mean uh… hi?" exclaimed Dart, who was trying to make sure that Haschel didn't find out what Dart did.

"Do you or you want to get knocked out!" asked Haschel, pointing to Dart first, then Matthew.

"Dude, take a chill pill, will ya?" asked Matthew.

"Fine…" answered Haschel, his face looking very mad.

Matthew tossed him a chill pill, and he ate it.

"That's the spot… oh wait, it's going to my conscious system!" yelled out Haschel before he was knocked out himself by an unknown force.

"Er… how did that happen?" asked Dart.

"I don't know, but if you take too many chill pills… you go unconscious." Matthew pointed to Haschel. "How many chill pills has he taken this week?"

"Um… I think we've given him nine," answered Dart.

"Well, he'll be out for two and a half hours, then," answered Matthew.

"Okay, so… has anything gone wrong in the party?" asked Dart.

Matthew turned to Dart. "Yes, three people unconscious, two people can't find the bathroom, two people have huge lumps on their heads, one person is locked tight in their own room, one person is just standing around, not doing anything at all but listen to what the others are doing, another person is watching everything that's going on and being driven crazy by it… I think that's all of them," answered Matthew again.

"Hey, so… do you want to… do something by chance?" asked Dart.

Matthew got an idea from this. "Maybe we can go to the bar for some beer," suggested Matthew.

"Okay," Dart decided.

Both of them went to the bar called "Beer, Beer, and MORE Beer". They got their seats at a table, and then Matthew ordered a beer, and a beer with more alcohol.

"Why do you need a beer with more alcohol?" asked Dart.

"Well, I like a beer with more alcohol. It tastes better that way," answered Matthew. But unknown to Dart was that he was lying.

Ten minutes later, Dart got the beer, and Matthew got the beer with more alcohol.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Matthew, pointing to the bathroom in the bar.

"What?" answered Dart, staring at the bathroom.

Matthew used this momentary distraction to switch the beers, the one with more alcohol came to Dart, and the one with less alcohol came to Matthew.

"Hey, there's nothing there," exclaimed Dart, unaware of the beer switch.

"Nevermind, it's not there anymore," concluded Matthew. He drank a small bit of the beer he got. Dart drank the beer with more alcohol, and shortly after, he felt a little dizzy.

"I'm dizzy," stated Dart in a fuzzy voice.

"Um… I think we should get back to the hotel, so you don't pass out?" asked Matthew.

"Who's talking?" Dart asked, but obviously, he was drunk.

"I take that as a yes," Matthew decided. He had to drag Dart home.

Matthew walked up to the bartender, told him to collect the beer, and he left, dragging Dart. Okay, just to let you know, he had to drag him on the floor, while he was unconscious. His heavy body, heavy armor, and heavy sword, weigh almost 200 pounds in total. Matthew had to drag that all the way to the hotel, which he was REALLY tired by the time he got there. By now, it was 3:30PM.

"Nice, so now, four dragoons are unconscious, one is drunk, two have lumps on their head, two need to go to the bathroom but can't find it, one is just secluded in their room, as usual, and one person to watch them all. I hate having to say this for every line, it's getting old. Like chaining things together in some stories like Cinderella," Matthew told himself.

Now, there were only three dragoons left that were conscious: Rose, Kongol, and Meru. Matthew thought that maybe he could knock Kongol out when he hit a wall with his head, or more specifically, his head's lump. Meru could knock herself out with her go-crazy attitude. And Rose… he couldn't think of a way to make her unconscious. (Personal Note: Can't you tell that Rose is my favorite character in the game? She's COOL!)

Matthew walked up to Kongol, and said, "Hello Kongol. Want to see my room?"

Kongol said, "Course me want see your room."

Matthew said, "Okay!"

As soon as Matthew lead Kongol to his room, Kongol tried to get in his room, but unfortunately failed, and hit his head's lump, like planned, and went unconscious.

"Wow, now there's… one… two… five dragoons unconscious.

Eventually, like Matthew foresaw, Meru would get tired going nuts, and he was right. When Meru was done dancing in front of a crowd on the streets, she was a little dizzy from twirling here and there, making her drop, dizzy enough for one push from another person to make her unconscious.

"Now what?" wondered Matthew. "There's no one left to have fun with… unless…" Matthew got an idea.

Rose was secluded, in her dark room, as usual. Matthew came in, and said, "Hello."

Rose asked very quickly, "What happened to all the others?"

Matthew answered, "They're all unconscious."

Rose was surprised at this. "You made them all unconscious!"

Matthew said, "No… what happened to each one was, Albert hit a wall while running around in circles trying to find the bathroom, making him unconscious. Shana was knocked out by Haschel because he got too mad in the leader discussion, and punched her, making her go out cold. I gave Haschel a chill pill, which he ate and went unconscious because you guys kept giving him chill pills, enough to knock him out." Matthew stopped there. "How many chill pills have you guys given him this week?" Matthew asked.

Rose answered, "I think nine."

Matthew said, "I see. Anyways, I went to a bar with Dart, and we had a drink, and he fell unconscious by the beer. I had to drag him back here from the bar. I invited Kongol to see my room, and when he reached my room, he hit his head, and fell unconscious. He's still lying on the floor over there, which none of my assistants, or any of them together, could carry his body even one centimeter from where he was lying down. Meru is over there where she was dizzy from twirling while dancing, making her dizzy for a bit, until someone just nudged her, making her unconscious. I'm going to go get her body in a moment."

Rose's eyes were already wide open when Matthew finished. "I don't believe how much disaster is in this 'party'…"

Moments later, Matthew left and grabbed Meru's body from the sidewalk on the street, and then dragged her light-weighted body to her room.

Two hours later, Albert woke up, followed by him sprinting again in circles for 30 seconds, but before he ran into a wall, Matthew foresaw this, came out, and called Albert to come where he was.

"What do you want!" asked Albert as he looked like he was going to burst.

"The bathroom is over there," answered Matthew, pointing at the door at the end of the hallway that had a sign on it that said "Men's Bathroom".

"Thank you!" yelled Albert as he sprinted right into the "Men's Bathroom".

Seconds later, there were several screams that sounded like girls' screams heard from the so-called "Men's Bathroom".

"Oh yeah," Matthew told himself. "The manager changed the signs, and those girls didn't hear about it, most probably."

Several minutes later, Albert came out from the supposed-to-be 'Women's Bathroom', with several red-like spots on his face.

"Sorry about that," Matthew told Albert.

"Well, at least I didn't die because of internal reasons," Albert said as calmly as possible.

"What's going on?"

"Um… hello Shana," Albert said. "What were you doing?"

"Last thing I remember, I had a conversation with Haschel, and… I got punched," answered Shana.

"Ya, you got knocked out. Actually, Albert was knocked out first, running into a wall and such trying to find the bathroom. You got out cold next, getting punched by Haschel. Haschel ate another chill pill, making him go out cold because you guys gave him way too many of those pills this week. He should wake up in thirty minutes. Dart and I went to the bar after Haschel fell unconscious, and Dart got unconscious from drinking too much beer. Or at least, he drank too much alcohol. Kongol hit his head on the wall because he was too big to fit in my room, and he fell down unconscious. Oh look, he's right there, unconscious on the floor. Meru was on the street doing a performance, and fell down dizzy. Someone else gave her a nudge, and she fell over," Matthew told them. "Why must I use these LONG explanations that take five minutes to type up?"

"What do you mean, 'type up'?" asked Shana curiously.

"Uh… nothing, nothing. Though, Dart, Meru, and Kongol will wake up soon," Matthew concluded to them.

"What happened to Rose?" asked Albert.

"She does NOT like parties, remember? She just stayed secluded in her room. That's about all," answered Matthew.

"Wuzzzzzzzzzzzzuuupppp!" yelled a female voice, sounding like it was from around the corner.

"Meru…" called out Albert, Shana and Matthew in a low voice.

"What happened?" asked Meru, in the lowest voice, not her usual loud-screeching voice.

"You were doing a performance and got nudged by a person while you were dizzy," answered Matthew.

"How did I get to my room though?" asked Meru, with her curious voice.

"I had to drag you all the way there, Meru," answered Matthew again.

"What happened to the others then?" asked Meru. It was a few seconds after she finished the sentence when she saw Kongol lying down in front of Matthew's door.

"WHY IN THE WORLD DO I HAVE TO GIVE THE LONGEST EXPLANATIONS EVER!" yelled out Matthew, in a very annoyed voice. "ARG!"

"I think we should give him his private time," Albert decided. "He'll go nuts eventually."

"No I won't! Never have I gone nuts before!" yelled Matthew, protesting against Albert's theory while his eye started twitching. "I have not gone nuts before! You're going to go nuts too! Ahahaha!"

"Er… now you're creeping me out," called out Meru, actually meaning it.

"Me too, I want to leave before I see what you do," Shana agreed with Meru.

With that, they left the room.

"No one dares insult the power of the writer's powers!" yelled out Matthew, trying to make everyone in the world hear, but of course, no one has ever been able to do that before, even with a hundred microphones. After that, he started calming down.

"I know what will cool me down! A little bit of talk with secrets from the Mysterious One, or as they call her, Rose," Matthew decided.

Moments later, Matthew went into Rose's room again, and then said "hello". Rose just turned to him once, and turned back to looking in the ceiling, while lying down on her bed.

"So, Rose… how do you do?" asked Matthew.

"I do not know what you are talking about…" answered Rose.

"Oh you know, so many years when you don't have emotions because of your---" Matthew was quickly interrupted by a noise.

"Quiet, or they'll hear us!" called out a female voice, very silently.

"Arg, stop your talking Meru!" answered another old voice, particularly sounding like Haschel's voice.

"Okay, that's it…" called out Matthew very silently to himself. He quickly opened the door and two figures came crashing down to the floor from a ladder.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" asked Meru, annoyed.

"ARG! MY BONES ARE BROKEN!" yelled out Haschel.

"One, in response to Haschel's words, I do not think that they are THAT type of broken. Besides, even though you're an old man, you're a martial artist, so… your bones don't break THAT easily. Oh, and it looks like you're already awake. Two, in response to Meru's question, it's not my fault that you were listening in on the conversation with me and Rose. It was supposed to be something I wanted to do myself. But, this serves me just as well," Matthew called out, answering both Haschel and Meru.

"No fair!" yelled out Meru.

"Life is not fair," answered Matthew, once again to Meru's question.

"It should be to me, I'm too pretty," called out Meru, with no big response.

"Hmm, then go to Wing… uh… nevermind," Matthew cut off his sentence very quickly, not wanting to spoil what would happen in the future.

(Cut in story AGAIN)

Matthew: Cut, please. And type this up.

Narrator: Can do.

Matthew: Note that the following few messages will contain spoilers, so read at your own risk.

Narrator: Begin.

Matthew: I never wanted this to have an exact set time, but the best possible time in Legend of Dragoon I can think of, is after disc 2, and before disc 3, a point BEFORE they reach Denningrad. SPOILER ALERT. This means, that they do not know that Meru is a wingly, and some other things. Oh, and Rose is her usual unknown self. SPOILER IS OVER.

Narrator: -gasp- I don't believe it! Is it true that…?

Matthew: -nods head- Yes, it's true! Meru is a wingly, and I was to point it out in the story, but it would give away the future, and besides… they can't hear me now.

Dart: Who can't hear?

Matthew: Get back in your game, you 3-D pixel!

Dart: I am not just a 3-D pixel! I have feelings too!

Matthew: … well, I think I'm going to need to tell Sony that a character escaped a video game again. Anyways, let's get back to the story while I go do a one on one battle with Dart on the addition system.

Narrator: Can do. Anyways, while Matthew and the out-of-game 3-D Dart fight each other one on one, let's continue the story.

(Continuing story)

"Anyways, I feel a lot more in the not-exploding section now, and a lot better," Matthew explained. "But… earlier, I was trying to talk to Rose for a bit, but when you interrupted… well, that substitutes for what I was already trying to do."

"Why are you trying to talk to Rose?" asked Haschel, slowly recovering from his back injury.

"Ya, why did you?" Meru had the same amount of curiosity as Haschel.

"For the word FUN, or otherwise stated, ENTERTAINMENT," answered Matthew. "I want my fun too!"

"Okay… whatever…" speaking was Rose, who had not spoken at all in the conversation.

"Ya, whatever," Matthew called out in an angry voice.

"Hello people, wussup?"

Everyone turned to the door to find Dart, his body moving around very jiggly-and-wiggly.

"What are you doing? Talking about beer?" asked Dart in a voice that sounded like he was drunk.

"Okay, the reason he sounds drunk is because he is drunk, that's obvious. I didn't even need to point that out… did I?" pointed out Matthew, also turning it to a question at the end.

"I already knew that," answered Haschel, Meru, and Rose.

"Anyways, I was waiting for him to wake up. Dart, will you please sign this?" he asked Dart to sign a paper he was holding, and knowing he was drunk…

"Okay, I'll sign this paper… where's my pen?" Dart spoke out in his current drunken voice. He turned his answer into a question at the end, much like what happened a few lines ago.

"Here's a pen." Matthew gave Dart a pen. There's not much to say after that, of course. He just gave him a plain pen.

"Wait a second… what does that paper say!" asked Haschel, stopping the words of Dart and Matthew.

"Uh… just a few things that say a few lines, and… um… uh… hey, what's that?" Matthew pointed to Rose's window at the east wall. Unknown to Rose, Meru, and Haschel, was that while he used the "um" and the "uh", he secretly gave the pen to Dart, and he used the window distraction to whisper to Dart, "Here's my pen. Sign my paper right now."

Dart started signing the paper, but eventually, Rose, Haschel, and Meru stopped looking at the window, and stared back at Matthew.

"There's nothing there," Rose pointed out.

"BORRRRRRRINGGGGGGG!" yelled out Meru.

Again, while they were talking, they never noticed that Dart had finished signing his name and a checkmark on the paper. No, I will not tell you reader, what the paper has on it. All will be told in good time. He gave back the paper to Matthew, and he held it in his left hand.

"Nevermind," finally answered Matthew, saying it a short one word instead of a long two words. "Nothing… nothing..."

Eventually, Matthew got bored and went out of Rose's room, leaving only Dart, Meru, Haschel, and Rose in that one.

"I wonder what Shana and Albert are doing?" Matthew wondered. He also noticed that Kongol's body was not on the floor anymore. "Well, he's awake now."

Time passed by. Eventually, it was… 7:00PM? What in the world…? Okay, whatever. It was time for dinner. They were in a chamber (sort of like in a king's throne eating area or something) where the meals were placed. Everyone attended, Kongol, Meru, Dart, Rose, Shana, Haschel, Albert, Matthew.

Meru said, "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM……" It was soon followed by Shana, saying "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM". Eventually, it was followed by Haschel saying, "MMMMMMMMMMMM---". He was eventually interrupted by Rose, who said, "Continue, and I'll kill you. You and you too." She pointed to Shana and Meru.

Meru said, "Okay! DIG IN!"

Matthew watched as how he wrote this part of the fic, which wasn't exactly the way he planned it would be. He blinked twice. He then said, "Wow… I never knew I made it like this." By that time though, Meru had LEAPED right onto the plate, and started eating right all over it (yes, she did jump right on the table with her in-human leaping abilities, followed by her digging her head in some food… um… mashed potatoes, whatever). It was then followed (don't you just HATE this word) by everyone LEAPING onto the table as well (except Matthew, Rose, and Dart) and then eating it. Rose and Dart just looked at each other with no expressions on their faces, and they instantly knew what the other person was thinking ("I didn't know I was surrounded by such people"). Matthew just stared in awe at the mess HE created.

(CUT…)

Matthew: Okay, cut.

Narrator: What NOW?

Matthew: Can you stop typing this up?

Narrator: No.

Matthew: That's what I hired you for.

Narrator: You only pay me 10k in Runescape an hour. (Personal Note: Runescape is an online RPG, and I mean 10k in money, if you have ever played it.)

Matthew: No! I pay you… (counts up money in Runescape the narrator has)

Narrator: Wait… how in the world…? (starts thinking)

Matthew: Is it just me or… (also starts thinking)

Narrator: Wait, we're OFF-fic! Who's telling our actions! I'm supposed to tell your actions, but… who's doing my actions?

Matthew: Uh… I don't know.

Narrator: Odd.

Matthew: VERY odd.

Bob: REALLY odd.

Matthew: Wait, what are you doing here? I mean uh… I don't know you from ANYWHERE!

Narrator: Yes, Matthew is serious. We have NEVER, NEVER at all, seen you, Bob.

Bob: If you have not seen me, how do you know my name?

Matthew: The narrator knows you. I don't.

Narrator: (starts to laugh nervously) Uh… ya… heh heh.

Bob: Yep.

Matthew and the Narrator: Yep.

Bob: What happened to Dart earlier?

Matthew: He received a ton of beating. He was sent over back into the game and we had to maneuver him back into the inn, with a Playstation, a Playstation controller, the Legend of Dragoon disc 3, which apparently, that's where he came from, and the inn which we maneuvered him into by running.

Narrator: While me and Matthew and that other guy which I still claim I don't know talk about, I'll set up the next part for you to read.

(It's fun to stay at the YMCA--- oh, you want to read the next part):

While the dragoons started talking to each other, Matthew asked himself, "How can I be here when I'm talking to the Narrator and Bob?"

Suddenly, a HUGE worm came right out of the food into the air, and landed with a "BANG!" kind of noise. And by huge, I mean 100cm.

Rose just watched, rolling her eyes, doing sarcastic faces, etc. while the worm started devouring the banquet area. "RAWR! There is still no violence in this!" the worm said.

Matthew said, "I set this to K+. I can make you do whatever I want."

After several fights going to and fro against the worm, everyone settled down to sleep in their rooms, with the worm sent off into a faraway land. Matthew did not want to steal the most awesome character in the game's dragoon spirit (Rose), obviously. They all settled in a long winter nap. The end.

No, not "the end". And NOT trying to be cute either. No horrible two word endings. Let's just say that this is the beginning.

(Things you need to know):

Wow… took me like six hours to get this done! FINALLY! I got bored after I posted that previous chapter up, and I started doing this. Cool! I'm DONE this chapter!

Did you know that I am starting a new story (as in a new fic, either way)? Did you know that this isn't the final chapter? Did you know that I didn't even start the next chapter? Did you know that this wasn't posted the day that it was finished (and the day the other chapter was put up) because I was waiting for reviews? Did you know that I am happy that ONE person, even ONE was able to review? Unlike every other person?

Mushy ending, or should I say, mushy false ending. Mwahahahahahahahaha. I am SO evil.

(Meanwhile, the Narrator, Bob, and Matthew are talking):

Matthew: So, you guys know each other from college?

Narrator: Yes. I took my writing skills, he took his camera/photography skills.

Bob: This is getting weird. Wait, why in the world are you typing this on the computer?

Narrator: Be… cause?

Matthew: Whatever. Before-Christmas special!


End file.
